Our wedding
by Cannelle Douce
Summary: Una invitación llega a casa de la familia Akiyama encendiendo nuevamente un amor que se creía extinto. Ryo&Rika. Por favor dejen review.


**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

El señor Akiyama se encontraba revisando la correspondencia que tenía ya varios días en el buzón, la mayoría eran sobres del banco que lo invitaban a sacar una nueva tarjeta de crédito, otros eran recibos que pagar, las dejó en una mesita junto al teléfono sin tener interés en ellas por el momento; hasta que llegó a ese sobre aperlado decorado con flores de cerezo y un listón rojo hecho en un moño que lo sujetaba. _"Familia Akiyama" _decía en el centro del sobre, le pareció algo extraño ya que hacía seis años que Ryo se había mudado de ciudad y a él no le llegaba correspondencia más que del banco. Deshizo el listón para abrir el sobre.

_H&amp;R._

_Please save the date for our wedding._

_Henry y Rika._

_Viernes 1 de Marzo de 2013._

_Shinjuku Prince Hotel_

_19:00 Horas_

_\- ¿Una boda? ¿Quiénes son Henry y Rika? – _pensó el señor Akiyama mientras tomaba teléfono que estaba a su izquierda y digitó el número de teléfono de Ryo de memoria pero no nadie contestó, intentó nuevamente con su número de celular.

\- _¡Hola papá! – _contestó animado el moreno de ahora veintinueve años de edad.

\- _Hola hijo, acabo de abrir una invitación para una boda – _soltó inmediatamente.

\- _¿Tú, en una boda? Eso es algo que se tiene que ver, sin duda – _se burló el castaño.

\- _¡Calla cabezota! – _replicó molesto – _Que esa invitación evidentemente no es para mí, no conozco a ninguno de los novios – _un ligero recuerdo de la chica llegó a su mente

\- _¿Y quiénes son los… ¿ -_

_\- ¡Rika! ¿Fue tu novia, no es así? – _interrumpió bruscamente a su hijo.

_\- ¿Rika se va a casar? – _preguntó sorprendido, era algo que no se esperaba, en realidad era algo que no esperaba escuchar nunca.

_\- Sí, con un tal Henry – _añadió el señor Akiyama.

\- _¿Henry Wong? – _palideció

\- _No dice apellidos, pero supongo que debe ser Rika Nonaka, no recuerdo otra Rika que hayas mencionado mientras estabas en la universidad – _

_\- Pues no conocí a ninguna otra Rika en la universidad, ni tampoco recuerdo que ella me haya mencionado que alguien se llamaba igual que ella en sus tres años de prepa – _

_\- ¿Estaba en prepa? – _preguntó el papá asombrado y un poco indignado

\- _Pues sí, tenía quince años cuando yo estaba en la universidad, nos llevamos cuatro años de diferencia – _recordó algunos momentos a su lado que lo hicieron sonreír.

\- _¡Eres un socarrón, asaltacunas! ¡Ella era una niña y tu un patán desvergonzado! ¿Cómo es posible? – _argumentaba el señor Akiyama un tanto molesto con su hijo.

_\- Si... Fueron cuatro años maravillosos – _admitió el joven tras un suspiro, ignorando lo que su padre balbuceaba – _Es una lástima que no haya respetado nuestro acuerdo – _

\- _¿Qué clase de acuerdo? – _se calmó un poco al recordar que su hijo siempre la respetó y fue atento con ella.

\- _Nuestra relación terminó porque yo terminé de estudiar y me fui de Shinjuku porque mi jefe me mandó a otra sede – _el moreno de ojos azules recordó el dolor que sintió al tener que separarse de su amada pelirroja en aquel momento – _Acordamos esperar a que ambos lográramos ahorrar el dinero suficiente para una espectacular boda que todos envidiaran y poder vivir con lujos y comodidades juntos. Pero después surgió mi gran idea de crear 'Akiyama Corporation' y me llevó más tiempo nivelar mi empresa para que lograra ser todo un éxito – _la distancia no fue de gran ayuda a su ya inexistente relación, el joven moreno dedicaba mucho tiempo a llamadas de trabajo que lo que le dedicaba a Rika en ciertas ocasiones solo para preguntarle '¿cómo estás?'

\- _Y hasta ahora me voy enterando – _respondió el señor Akiyama ante tal explicación – _Aun puedes oponerte, hijo –_

_\- No papá, fue mi culpa tardé demasiado en cumplir mi acuerdo. Sin embargo me alegro que haya encontrado a alguien que cumpliera sus expectativas de amor. ¿Qué día es la boda? – _

_\- El primero de marzo – _miró la tarjeta para verificar.

\- _La próxima semana – _enmudeció un momento.

-_ No es necesario que vengas hijo – _dijo con enternecido por las palabras que había dicho Ryo hace unos momentos.

_\- Llegaré el miércoles papá. Nos vemos – _Cortó la llamada sin esperar palabra a cambio.

Ryo hizo un espacio enorme en su apretada agenda de trabajo para lograr irse el miércoles y tener tiempo de encontrar un obsequio para Rika, por consecuencia para Henry también.

Mientras tanto la futura señora Wong se encontraba con su futuro esposo en el centro comercial de Shinjuku seleccionando los regalos idóneos para su mesa de regalos, lo cual le parecía algo fastidioso ya que Henry era el que había elegido la mayoría de sus regalos diciendo que eso le iría de maravilla. Después de un largo rato terminaron de seleccionar sus regalos y salieron del centro comercial para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en orden.

El lunes por la mañana Rika fue a trabajar sin ánimos, odiaba su trabajo y es que solo hacer pedidos para su jefe y atender sus llamadas no era lo que ella esperaba cuando aceptó ese trabajo, sin embargo no se podía dar el lujo de renunciar porque en ningún otro lugar que había metido solicitud la habían aceptado. Había estado ahorrando para comprarle a Henry esa consola de video juegos que tanto añoraba, pero que por una u otra razón se la había podido comprar, estaba a punto de completarla, sólo esperaría al jueves que era el día en que recibía su pago. A pesar de ser aburridos sus días laborales por fin llegó el jueves y faltaban treinta minutos para las siete de la tarde, su jefe le dio su sueldo y Rika salió corriendo al centro comercial antes de que cerraran la tienda departamental.

El centro comercial de Shinjuku era muy concurrido todos los días por personas de todas las edades, tenía entretenimiento para todas las personas. Rika se estacionó y entró al centro comercial rápidamente esquivando a la mayoría de las personas, chocando levemente con alguna que otra, esquivó a una viejita pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar al hombre que iba cerca de esta, chocando muy fuerte contra él. Se disculpó sin mirarlo y siguió corriendo, solo faltaban diez minutos para que la tienda cerrara. Entró rápidamente pidió la consola de videojuegos, la pagó y salió sin prisa contenta por su compra.

\- _Hola Rika – _saludó el hombre contra el que había chocado hace un rato quien se encontraba esperándola afuera de la tienda – _No esperaba que me hubieras extrañado tanto como para golpearme tan duro – _sonrió el castaño al ver su mirada de sorpresa.

\- _¡Ryo! –_ exclamó la futura señora Wong al castaño de ojos azules que tenía frente a ella – _Hola – _en realidad su mente se encontraba paralizada con sentimientos encontrados en cuanto lo vio la promesa que se habían hecho hace siete años la golpeó rápidamente y no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa, no sabía que decir ya que sí hablaba de cualquier cosa 'eso' saldría por su boca instantáneamente.

_-Felicidades por tu boda – _la abrazó y le mostró la bolsa que tenía en la mano –_ Vine antes para comprar tu regalo y el de Henry – _le sonrió – _Veo que tú también decidiste comprarle un regalo – _supuso al ver que la tienda a la que había entrado no era de su total agrado.

_\- Sí, algo así –_ la ocultó disimuladamente para desviar el tema de conversación - _¿Y cómo has estado? No esperaba verte hoy – _la pelirroja seguí con sentimientos encontrados, después de tanto tiempo sin haber hablado no se le ocurría que decir.

_\- De salud me encuentro bien – _Ryo se mostraba relajado, y feliz de ver nuevamente a la pelirroja antes de tener que verla en el altar besando a Henry – _Pronto traeré una sucursal de 'Akiyama Corporation' a Shinjuku y ¿qué te puedo decir? Ahora soy todo un hombre de negocios, Rika –_

_\- Me alegro mucho por ti, Ryo – _sonaba sincera –_ Tengo que irme, Henry me está esperando y no quiero se arruine la sorpresa. Te veo mañana – _sonrió tiernamente, gustosa de verlo sin embargo dolida por no haber podido cumplir su promesa.

_\- Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Rika – _la abrazó nuevamente sin recibir un abrazo de su parte, sólo se quedó estática y cuando la soltó le dirigió una mirada rápida y caminó deprisa. Ryo se quedó mirándola sin moverse.

Viernes 1 de Marzo de 2013. La fecha tan esperada por fin había llegado.

_\- Rika querida apúrate que falta poco para la ceremonia – _la madre de Rika la apresuraba

– _Te vemos haya, querida. Tu carro espera afuera, no tardes mucho – _dijo Seiko mientras salía junto con Rumiko.

Cinco minutos después salió Rika de su casa apresurada para no llegar tarde a su propia boda. De lo apresurada que iba tropezó con su propio vestido, pero Ryo la estaba esperando afuera y con sus buenos reflejos logó evitar que cayera al suelo.

\- _Gracias – _dijo la pelirroja sonrojada al ver lo bien que se veía Ryo con ese traje y apenada al recordar nuevamente su promesa no cumplida.

\- _Rika luces radiante – _la pelirroja se reincorporó y quedó erguida nuevamente – _He venido a decirte que no podré ir a tu ceremonia – _Rika lo miró extrañada – _Sé que tardé demasiado en cumplir nuestra promesa que ahora ya no es nada. Lamento muchísimo no haber regresado pronto, pero me alegro que hayas abierto tu corazón a alguien más y que te haga muy feliz. Sigo sintiendo el mismo aprecio por ti Rika, y espero de todo corazón que seas muy feliz con Henry, pero si llegara a lastimarte prométeme que me lo dirás. Cualquier persona que llegue a herirte se las verá conmigo – _

\- _Ryo – _fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, se encontraba conmocionada, él también recordaba su promesa.

_\- Prométeme que estaremos en contacto – _

_\- Te lo prometo – _ambos entrecruzaron sus dedos meñiques para que esta vez su promesa fuera cumplida.

\- _¡Que seas muy feliz Ryo! – _Rika lo abrazó y fue ahora él quien se quedó inmóvil, pero sonrió enternecido enseguida

\- _Mi felicidad siempre será la tuya Rika – _le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta de su coche para que pudiera subir – _Ahora vete, no es correcto que la novia llegue tarde o todos pensarán que te has arrepentido – _la pelirroja subió al coche sin decir palabra y el chofer encendió el motor, Rika bajó la ventana – _Dejaré estos regalos por aquí –_ señaló la puerta de su casa abierta – _Y me encargaré de cerrarla –_

_\- Gracias Ryo – _la pelirroja no podía dejar de mira sus hipnotizadores ojos azules – _Te –_ enmudeció al instante, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Quizá fue parte de una costumbre que tenía arraigada hace mucho tiempo atrás? Ryo sonrió al saber lo que ella trataba de decir._ "Te amo" _gesticuló Ryo con una amplia sonrisa. Segundos después el coche se marchó.

Ryo colocó los regalos dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta al salir.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Sus reviews nunca están de más ;)

By

Cannelle Douce


End file.
